1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle and its control method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally there has been proposed such a vehicle including: an engine; a planetary gear unit which includes a carrier connected to the engine, and a ring gear connected to a drive wheel via a multistage automatic transmission section; a first electric motor connected to a sun gear of the planetary gear unit; and a second electric motor connected to a ring gear of the planetary gear unit (for example, see Patent Document 1). This vehicle starts the engine by motoring i.e., by rotating the first electric motor and the second electric motor in the same direction while the vehicle is being stopped with the operational engagement between the drive wheel and the ring gear being released by the multistage automatic transmission section.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-264762